


Little Plastic Bodies

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Dismemberment, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, They're toys and toys are breakable guys, it's probably more horrifying than humorous but I was trying to get this sort of black humor vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Sticks and stones can break your bones, and most certainly plastic, too.





	Little Plastic Bodies

Being a toy felt… not that weird? Sora was aware he was plastic with every little tap against concrete, tile, and wood, and with the spring in his step that appeared on grassy laws as the green blades refused to bend to his feet. But otherwise he felt just at home, if a little scuffed up and scratched instead of gouged up and bloodied as battles with the Heartless escalated. They were resourceful, and adjusted accordingly to their new, lighter forms in no time at all. He almost laughed at his 14-year-old self of the past wondering how to swim with a fin.

And just as he was wrapping up another skirmish, there was a snap. From his left shoulder, judging by how loud and incredibly close it was. Something shifted in his balance, and at first he thought it was some sort of new attack but there wasn’t any pain-

“Buzz! Buzz, we got a break!” Sora heard Woody call out, not necessarily panicked but definitely urgent and something to take care of. Sora was further confused by Donald and Goofy howling at the top of their lungs in horror, and it was when he unsteadily moved his stiff neck to look down and to the left he understood why.

His arm had popped clean off.

He had no words, but his mouth opened anyways for an alarmed, ugly wail that sounded like a siren on a toy car mixed with a couple bees, the distinct “waaAAAAGHGHGGH?!?!” that was the most eloquent explanation of shock. He stared at his arm and- oh Light OH LIGHT IT WAS STILL MOVING?! Still screaming, he looked at his companions doing the same, and managed to finally say something at least:

“ ** _DONALD?!?!?!_** ”

Donald waved his feathered arms about, pupils absolutely miniscule, borderline ready to pass out, until he said with a panicked hesitance, “I-I don’t know!” Goofy seemed to lack a proper explanation or reassurance, just standing there with his hands over his mouth.

“Hold your horses, it’s not something we can’t fix!” Woody sighed, and Sora whirled his head to see the sheriff grab his arm. Woody inspected the joints, as did Buzz, and soon enough the two were walking over like this was a regular Tuesday. “Are you guys really that fresh out of the box?” He asked as he began trying to put everything back together.

“I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner.” Buzz quipped, “They don’t exactly look built for rough handling.”

“M-m-m-m-m-m-” Sora couldn’t form another syllable for some time, “my _arm?!_ ”

“Just hold on, and calm down. It’s not the end of the world.” Woody waved his hand a bit, “I just need to put it back in the socket-”

“ _SOCKET?!_ ” Sora’s voice was well beyond puberty, and yet it cracked into a whole new octave. There was another loud snap, and Sora yanked his left hand in front of him and wiggled his fingers.

“There ya go! Good as new!” Woody declared, “Andy won’t even know you broke.” And soon enough the two pals were heading the charge to go get their beloved Andy back as if nothing had happened, leaving the dream team gaping in their wake.

“Gawrsh, uh… uh Sora- Sora are you…?” Goofy spoke first.

Donald and Sora were still speechless, staring at Sora’s left hand like it had decided to pop right off again and break dance. Their plasticine looked a few shades paler, their mouths a bit thinner.

“Uh…” Sora’s voice squeaked like rusty joints, “f-fine. Let’s get going.”

The rest of the trip was a little more pedestrian (by their standards) and a little less traumatizing (by the new standard set), but on the gummi ship Sora was relieved to be a person again.

And maybe a little sore in his left shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun with the idea of giving these guys a heart attack over toy dismemberment and I doubt KH3 would even bring up the idea of this but WHOO BOY TOYS ARE KINDA BRITTLE AND NONORGANIC AREN'T THEY?
> 
> also is this like. graphic violence or not because it's just a toy's arm falling off??????


End file.
